falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GreatDetroitTribe
__NOEDITSECTION__ So, you live in detroit? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 05:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) yessir Born and Raise you? Not detroit, but not all that far. Also, remember to sign your posts, best way is to use the signature button above the editing box (fourth from right). >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 15:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) so you in the Mitten right? what city?--GreatDetroitTribe 03:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Davison. Little place, not to far from Flint, but they seem like entirely different worlds. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 06:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) how so?--GreatDetroitTribe 12:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well, Davison is much better. Flint, as you should well know, is filled wth crime and gangs. Davison has little crime and NO gang problems. We've also got really good schools, even though the school sports staff think it's ok to fail a class as long as you can make the final touchdown. But, I suppose I should admit that our teams pretty good. Did I mention the lack of strip clubs in davison? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 15:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 16:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: Strip Clubs are fucking stupid. People need to get a fucking girlfriend/wife. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::: W-w-w-what?! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Eagle, I have just lost all respect for you. --Twentyfists 16:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC)wow sounds like a pretty nice place to live. Were you born there? lived there all your life?--GreatDetroitTribe 16:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) lmao wow--GreatDetroitTribe 16:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Born there, been livin there all my life. I've only left the state maybe 3 or 4 times. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) wow really? ever been to the best city on planet earth?--GreatDetroitTribe 16:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I assume you mean Detroit. Only for Baseball, Football, And A Bruce Springsteen concert at the Palace. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) you know it. Have a fave team? I like the Lions, if only because they are from the same state as I am. But Im not really in to watching sports. I play them.>>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) yea the lions will always be my fave team no matter how bad they are XD What sports do you play? college league or something? What? no, nothing major. I play basketball with my friends a lot and some football among other things, but not a lot of official stuff. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 16:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) O...do you plan on playing for any type of league? whats your fave sport? Basketball, but I just don't do official stuff. I like playing with mah friends. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 17:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) you ever thought about basing a group out of dave? because after i finish my current two articles im making a group out of dave and linking them to the Gorillas. you could possibly help. Hell yea. I would have done one, But Im focusing on making the UAF article better, and they operate southeast only >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 18:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well by the time you finish UAF i should Be done with my two. and then we could work out a collab? Fixig UAF page is gonna take a long time; Im doin it little by little. Whenever you want, Im ready to work on Dave. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 23:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) well my plan for dave involves one of my of my current Groups. so i should be ready like tommorow, or tonite. Either way we'll discuss it tommorow when you log bak on.--GreatDetroitTribe 23:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I watch the colbert report at 9:30 (like any good american) so at 8:30 so starting 9 I should be able to do whatev. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 00:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) guess im not a good america then lol, but yea im probably not gonna wake up til then anyways maybe later. but anyhow ill send you my idea and when you log on you can tell me what you think and then add onto or whatever. and if you want we could discuss in a chat room.--GreatDetroitTribe 00:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) We can use IRC tommorow or tonight, but im kinda tired today. send me what you got and Ill see what I can do. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 00:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Im still Deciding on everything. I have a General Idea For 3 connected articles. but im still writing. plus im working on other things. You'll have it a little later--Gimmy Doffa 00:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I've already gathered up a list of buildings that would be notable or easily fortified. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 00:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) idea Ok cool well more than likely youll be working out locations and such but my basic idea on the founding would be something like this: Ok Pre-war flint would be like a big Slaver town, and has been that way for some time now (I am thinking 3 decades). Maybe ten or so years ago group of slaves decide its time to fight. so yea they make these big plans and end up seizing an armory in the Town(probably about 30 or so slaves involved). They are what will soon become The riflemen (or Davison's Riflemen). so yea they protect against this big siege led by the slavers to recovery their armory. The Riflemen actually do a good job of defending, probably because of the slavers lack of weapons and ammo. eventually the slavers are repelled somewhat and the Slaves begin a little resistance. they manage to save about 20-30 more slaves and arm everyone they can. After a period of sitting with little to no gunfire the slaves realize that they are low on food and water (probably what the slaves were waiting for) and that by now the slaves have probably made a temporary armory and restored a portion of their inventory. so what do the Riflemen do? they get the hell outta dodge. They eventually make their way to a small-unnamed Hunting town just outside of the Town. Guess where that is.....Good ol Dave! they began organize a small resistance force but to no avail and eventually give up hope. blah blah blah couple years later the newly formed Self-proclaimed Protectors of Freedom(Guerilla Division) some how catch wind(escaped slave, Trade caravan other slavers) and they just HAVE to help. They make their way up to flint and begin doing "business" with the slavers. after theyve earned a mutual trust thing between the slavers they begin secretly arming slaves with weapons. They finally decide its time to strike and BAM! Revolution! this big liberation resistance front and begin to gain ground. Now all the way out in DAVE the original rebels catch wind and are inspired. So they take up arms but this time their forces are slightly bigger because they have other hunters as well as their sons and daughters. After a while of fighting the Good old Davison Calvary swoops in and helps with that final assault of the Slaver stronghold, the abolishment of slavery in that area, and the founding of New Davison (or whatever you want to call it) as well as the Legendary Riflemen (or whatever you want to call em) Now when i read that i noticed it kind of reminded me of the pitt. So if you want we can change it to like a gang terrorizing the town and the people becoming fed up, so they take up arms and fight back. Yea so thats just an outline, we'll work out the details once we've solidified an idea(wether it be this or something totally differnt). oh and here:--Gimmy Doffa 12:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Man you love editing late at night dont you? Anywho, ive set up the best places to build any king of base or fort. They include: Bowling Alley, High School, Middle School, Elementary School, 2 diferant Car Dealerships, A pair of large apartment buildings, a grocery store, and an airport. And MAYBE the Athletic Club Place...>>-- 05:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Lol my bad. i had to finish cleaning and cookin and shiz. But yea im leaning toawrds airport in terms of a settlement. Nice and big probably a lot of salvage. anyways we'll talk later when i prep my article. which should be in a bout an hour--Gimmy Doffa 12:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC)